blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stripes/Gallery/Season 4
Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Watts flying off the slide.png S4E5 Stripes flying off the slide.png S4E5 Monster Machines land on the ground.png S4E5 Starla "Now that was some fun slidin'".png S4E5 Stripes "Has anyone seen Darington?".png S4E5 Darington lands; Monster Machines laugh.png S4E5 Darington "So what is this place?".png S4E5 Robot Headquarters lighting up.png S4E5 Monster Machines see Robot Headquarters.png S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png Robots in Space S4E9 Commander Megan on Robot Headquarters computer.png S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 AJ "Controls ready".png S4E9 Gabby "All systems go".png S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Stripes "Nothing can stop us".png S4E9 Watts "'Cause we've got".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Monster Machines leaving Saturn.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship leaving Pluto.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship go back the way they came.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Stripes and Starla use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship return to Earth.png Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Monster Machines drive through the construction site.png S4E12 Monster Machines approach a ramp.png S4E12 Zeg jumps the ramp.png S4E12 Darington jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Monster Machines notice snow falling.png S4E12 Stripes "What's all this stuff falling from the sky?".png S4E12 Monster Machines awing at the snowflakes.png S4E12 Starla asking about the snowflakes.png S4E12 Zeg "And tickly".png S4E12 Blaze says what snowflakes are made from.png S4E12 Monster Machines watch the snow fall.png S4E12 Starla "Hoppin' hubcaps!".png S4E12 Blaze declares a snow day.png S4E12 Blaze throws a snowball at the camera.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ notice Watts and Stripes.png S4E12 Watts and Stripes with snowballs.png S4E12 Watts and Stripes duck.png S4E12 Monster Machines and AJ circle overhead shot.png Construction Crew to the Rescue S4E13 Blaze, Stripes and Starla in the park.png S4E13 Blaze tags Stripes.png S4E13 Stripes is it.png S4E13 Stripes tags Starla.png S4E13 Monster Machines having fun.png S4E13 Monster Machines hear hammering.png S4E13 Stripes wonders what the sound is.png S4E13 AJ sees where the sound is coming from.png S4E13 Monster Machines gather round Paulina.png S4E13 Paulina is building a pizza restaurant.png S4E13 Paulina "But there's just one problem...".png S4E13 Structures break apart.png S4E13 Paulina doesn't know how to build a restaurant.png S4E13 Monster Machines feel sorry for Paulina.png S4E13 Blaze and friends offer to help build.png S4E13 Blaze says they need to become construction vehicles.png S4E13 Stripes wants to be a vehicle with digging power.png S4E13 Stripes' transformation interface.png S4E13 Hydraulic arm materializes.png S4E13 Excavator transformation complete.png S4E13 Construction vehicle transformations complete.png S4E13 Monster Machines transforming.png S4E13 Monster Machines as construction vehicles.png S4E13 Stripes digging in the dirt.png S4E13 Stripes digs holes for the supports.png S4E13 Starla comes over.png S4E13 Paulina thanking Blaze and friends.png S4E13 Stripes and Starla agreeing with Blaze.png S4E13 Monster Machines worried about Crusher.png S4E13 Stripes "But how can we possibly".png S4E13 Blaze promises they will do it.png S4E13 AJ "'Cause when you've got the right crew...".png S4E13 Monster Machines cheer "There's nothing you can't do".png S4E13 Stripes jumps over the trucks.png S4E13 Monster Machines charging forward.png S4E13 Monster Machines reach the construction site.png S4E13 Monster Machines pass through the construction site.png S4E13 Monster Machines in a splitscreen.png S4E13 Stripes comes to help.png S4E13 Stripes digs the hole.png S4E13 Monster Machines stand together.png S4E13 Monster Machines jump off the dirt ramp.png The Midnight Mile S4E19 Stripes under a spotlight.png S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png|Season 1 S2E1 Stripes "I smell something".png|Season 2 S3E3 Stripes stops himself from falling.png|Season 3 S4E5 Stripes "Then the animals wouldn't".png|Season 4 To return to the page for Stripes, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries